Manganji Fights Back
Manganji Fights Back is the tenth chapter of the Crush Gear Turbo manga. Plot summary The chapter starts with Kouya having a nightmare on the night before the Asia Cup finals, where he tries to stop Garuda Phoenix from moving and warns it of a charging dragon. After Kouya wakes up, he remembers Takeshi's words in the previous chapter before Kouya starts his throwing practice. However, Kouya's arm starts to hurt during his training before it shifts to Takeshi who repeatedly assures himself that his situation will be over soon. The next day, the individual category for the Asia Cup finals is about to begin where Kouya assures his teammates who are encouraging him. After he and Takeshi step into the ring, the latter asks Kouya if he still remember his words and if he is prepared for the match. Kouya does not care about what Takeshi says, nonetheless. At the start of the first round, both Kouya and Takeshi release their Gears in a similar way, to Jirou and Kuroudo's shock. While Kouya deploys Garuda Phoenix as usual, Takeshi changes his release form when deploying Gaiki which leads to Jirou thinking whether Takeshi's release is a failure. Later, Gaiki heads back towards its owner's side by charging diagonally across the field before it dashes up to the ring's wall and runs on the wall's sides. It soon appears to Jirou and Kouya that Takeshi makes an attempt to imitate Vanishing Drive. Garuda Phoenix also uses the same attack and both the Gears are about to collide with each other. While leaning against the glass wall, Takeshi explains about how the tactics of the two Gears work before revealing his special attack, Vanishing Counter. As a result Garuda Phoenix is thrown out of the ring; he catches the Gear and declares the round's outcome himself. After the first round, Kyousuke thinks that Takeshi's release intercepted Garuda Phoenix and prevented the Gear from gaining speed although the release looked like a failure. Kouya is grabbing his elbow when Takeshi gives Garuda Phoenix to him, in which the former angrily takes it. Takeshi advices Kouya to use a different strategy for the next round since Takeshi managed to deal with Vanishing Drive and Kouya's elbow will not endure the strain should the same release technique is used. Takeshi adds that he experienced a sharp pain in his wrist during his Vanishing Counter practice, as well as assuming the more or less the same situation for Kouya. Despite Takeshi's warning about the consequences, Kouya still wants to use Vanishing Drive against his counterattack, a decision deemed as unwise by the former. Later in the second round, Kouya releases his Gear in a similar way to Takeshi, to everyone's surprise. Both of the Crush Gears charge towards their respective owners' sides and use their special attacks at the same time. Vanishing Counter is now not working, and Takeshi could not believe that his attack is avoided by Kouya's Vanishing Drive. The chapter ends abruptly as Garuda Phoenix starts dashing along the ring's wall. Trivia * Along with the next chapter, this chapter corresponds to episode 35 of the anime in terms of plot. * The names of the arena's entrance gates, the Tiger Gate and the Dragon Gate are references to the Asia Cup logo in the anime. * Before the match in this chapter, Takeshi is seen wearing a hooded jacket with the kanji 覇 (ha) at the back. * There is a picture of Kyousuke in his raincoat at the end of this chapter. Category:Manga chapters (Crush Gear Turbo)